A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an airfoil configuration, the primary purpose of which is to generate greater lift over wider ranges of angle of attack and yaw angle, and more particularly to such airfoil configuration particularly suited for use in a ruddevator assembly for an aircraft refueling boom.